1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wear resistant coating suitable to be deposited on cutting tool inserts for chip forming metal machining. The coating comprises at least two layers with different grain size, but with essentially the same composition. The coating is deposited by Physical Vapour Deposition (PVD).
2. Description of the Related Art
The increased productivity in modern chip forming metal machining requires tools with high reliability and excellent wear properties. It has been known since the end of the 1960s that tool life can be significantly improved by applying a suitable coating to the surface of the tool. Chemical Vapour Deposition (CVD) was the first deposition technique used for cutting tools and this method is still commonly used for deposition of TiN, Ti(C,N), and Al2O3 layers. Physical Vapour Deposition (PVD) was introduced in the 1980s and has since then been developed from deposition of stable metallic compounds like TiN or Ti(C,N) to include deposition of multicomponent, metastable compounds like (Ti,Al)N, (Ti,Si)N, or (Al,Cr)N, by such methods as sputtering or cathodic arc evaporation. The properties of these coatings are optimised for specific applications, and thus the performance of the coatings is significantly reduced outside their respective application areas. As an example, fine grained coatings with typical grain sizes of about 5-30 nm find a typical use in end milling with very small chip thicknesses, while coarse grained coatings with typical grain sizes of about 50-500 nm are generally superior as chip thickness and temperature increase in milling and turning applications using indexable inserts.